Sailor Moon Celestial
by animegurl1
Summary: The Sailor Scouts? Evil? or is it just another scheme of the new powerful enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, blah blah blah...k? don't sue ^_^  
  
I'm writing this w/ their English names, since I kept getting mixed up with the Japanese names!! ^_^  
  
  
Sailor Moon Celestial  
  
Serena woke up late as usual and ran to school. Serena was in high school now and Lita, Rei, Mina and Ami all went to the same school now. Everything was normal, and there hadn't been any youma or any sailor soldier fights for almost a year ever since they had defeated Galaxia.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was in front of the Great Fire. She was getting some readings from the fire that foretold of trouble ahead, but she couldn't tell what it specifically meant, so she called Serena, Ami, Mina and Lita to the temple to have the first scout meeting in the year. Rei was furious because Serena came late again.   
  
"Meatball head!! Why are you late again!"  
  
"I got a phone call from Darien. He said he's coming back next week!" Serena bubbled. "Why did you call a scout meeting anyways?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lita, "where are the bad guys? Let's go beat their heads in...I've been dying for a good sailor fight for such a long time."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
During the meeting, Serena was just daydreaming until Rei slapped her on the back of her head. They started to argue and had a tongue war while Luna and Artemis was discussing about the problem.   
  
"Wait a minute, Rei," Luna interrupted, "you never really clarified what it was that you saw through the fire."  
  
Rei cast a troubled look at the group. "It seems that we have a powerful, new enemy. They also had sailor soldiers fighting for them."  
  
"Like Galaxia? Did you see what they looked like?" asked Luna.  
  
"I can't be really positive, since the reading was rather vague and unclear, but.....the sailors were...." Rei trailed off.  
  
"Rei! Just spit it out already jeeze!" cried Serena, "Don't keep us in suspense!"  
  
".....us..."   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, blah blah blah...k? =P  
  
Sailor Moon Celestial  
  
"What?!?" the scouts and cats shrieked.  
  
"How is that even possible? You know we'd never do that!" Mina laughed, "you must be sitting too much in front of that fire, Rei."  
  
At Rei's glare, Mina giggled nervously. "hehe...you know I was just kidding Rei."   
  
"Rei's right." came a new voice.   
  
The others turned quickly around to see who the newcomers were.   
  
"Amara! Michelle! Trista! It's been such a long time! Where were you guys?" the others shouted.  
  
The outers smiled, but it quickly faded. "We're glad to see you guys again too, but something has come up and we've decided that it'd be best if we came back as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, I sense a disturbance in the dimensions of time." Trista admitted. "We will soon be facing a very great battle in the near future, and as a result, someone has been sent from Crystal Tokyo to aid you..."  
  
"????" was all that the scouts could say or look.  
  
"Hi everyone!!"   
  
"Reenie!!" the others cried. And they started yelling, talking, and arguing at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meeting, Serena talked with Luna after Reenie had fallen asleep.  
  
"I'm actually worried Luna. It's been such a long time since we've fought and now, suddenly, we get a premonition from both Rei and the Outers that there's going to be big trouble."  
  
Luna sighed, "I was thinking that myself. It must be a very big threat to have all the Outers and Reenie reunite with us in order to face this."  
  
"I want my Darien!! *sniff* Serena started wailing herself to sleep.  
  
"That girl...can't she stay focused and serious for more than 5 minutes??" Luna shook her head and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, a strange light flashed throughout Tokyo, and a noise could be heard...   
  
"a hi hi hi hi HAHAHAHAHAHA HO HO HO HO HAC HAC HACK!!! *cough cough wheeze...* *AHEM!!* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
hehe....just had 2 throw that in....  
  
~anime_gurl  
  
Read and review!! arigato!!   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, blah blah blah...k? don't sue  
  
Sailor Moon Celestial  
  
~Somewhere in space~  
  
"That stupid Serenity and her court will soon face my wrath. I will have my vengeance soon. Then, I will reign over all and the people of the Moon Kingdom will regret ever crossing my path and sealing me into darkness!"   
  
"My Queen, what would you like us to do now in order to start your plan for dominance? We have a set of youmas ready at your command. From our studies, we have seen that the Sailor Senshi on Earth are always appearing whenever there are any threats to the people. I await your orders."  
  
"Send down several youmas to bring the Sailor Scouts out of hiding. Try to target on where their power source comes from and if there is any way to rid them of their powers."  
  
"I will see to it immediately and analyze it."  
  
"Do not fail me, Sailor Mercury."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yesssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! Mamo-chan is coming back in two days!!!!!! Usagi squealed.  
  
"Quit it, Usagi, we all know already."  
  
"Rei, why are you always so mean to me!" Then Usagi started to wail...  
  
"Lower the decibels Meatball Head!!! Gee, give our ears a break here!" Rei sarcastically commented. That remark immediately set off another tongue war. The others sweat-dropped and sighed, "When will they EVER grow up?"  
  
"I'm going to cram school today, would anyone like to join me?" Ami asked.  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~After school~  
  
"I'm gonna go to the arcade now, bye."  
  
"Usagi, wait up!" Mina, Rei, and Mako yelled.  
  
While they were heading toward the arcade they saw a youma destroying the buildings and stores.  
  
"Quick transform!" Luna yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ami, you can go now since you're all done," said the tutor.  
  
"Thank you, bye." Ami waved and left.  
  
Right when she stepped out of the school she saw a youma sucking energy from people.   
  
"Youmas? The enemy is at it again."  
  
She transformed and attacked the youma. Strangely enough, her "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" was all it took to destroy the youma, and she didn't need Sailor Moon to finish it off.  
  
"Hmmm...that's strange, the enemy doesn't seem to be much of a threat as usual. We should have a scout meeting to discuss this. I'll tell the others at school tomorrow..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"It looks like the enemy has finally decided to show themselves."  
  
"Then let's give it to them!"  
  
With that, the girls transformed into Super Sailor Scouts and Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon and the others were having a hard time with the two youmas, but they finally defeated it. Then Sailor Venus looked up to find Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury was typing something on her computer and had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Mercury, when did you get here? and what are you doing?" Venus asked.  
  
"I found out where your power is coming from." Mercury sneered.  
  
She stuck her hand out and a ball of blue light swirled out and hit Venus.  
Then Mercury disappeared.   
  
The others, including Venus, looked in disbelief at the spot that Mercury had disappeared into.   
  
"It's not possible...." Sailor Moon said weakly.  
  
~anime_gurl  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, blah blah blah...k? =P  
  
Sailor Moon Celestial  
  
~At school~  
  
"Scout meeting at the temple today. After school, 'kay?" Rei called out.  
  
"What about Ami?" Serena questioned.  
  
There was a long silence but before anyone could answer, the school bell rang they all separated to go to their classes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hino Temple~  
  
"Do you think that Ami could have been brainwashed?" Mina questioned.  
  
"That could've happened," Artemis said.  
  
"But who? when? why?? We know absolutely nothing that's going on this time! Except that Mercury came, shot an energy ball at Venus, and said that she 'found out where our power comes from'?!? Like that makes sense!!" Lita said exasperatingly.   
  
"And my readings with the fire hasn't gone well lately either," said Rei.  
  
"NO!!! I won't believe it!! I can't believe that Mercury could turn against us, just out of the blue, or maybe she was brainwashed... or maybe that wasn't Mercury after all?" Serena pleaded.  
  
"Of course not!! and if it wasn't, that has to be one very accurate clone to have a freezing ice attack like the one thrown at me! I am almost positive that that was Mercury's attack! Not to mention the blue hair and the computer!!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Hey everyone! What are you all doing here? I was just going in to talk to Rei about organizing a scout meeting about the new trouble coming up, but it seems as if a meeting is already taking place... How come you didn't tell me about the meeting?" Ami asked, perplexed, and feeling rather left out.  
  
"Well, you see...."  
  
"We didn't know if..."  
  
"There wasn't time..."  
  
"Yesterday you...."  
  
"I guess I'll talk to you later, it seems as if I'm not really wanted here..." Ami blurted, and hurried out of the temple.  
  
"You guys, I think we should have listened to see what she had to say at least." Serena whined, "that wasn't fair! I'm going after her, I think we might have hurt her feelings."  
  
With that, Serena raced out of the temple, tripping down the steps along the way.  
  
The others sat there as they watched her leave.  
  
"I think she's right."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go catch up with her and explain!" the others agreed and set off as fast as they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand, why are they all acting as if I had some kind of terrible disease?" Ami pondered.  
  
"Awwww.....someone being left out of a secret?? Why don't I let you in on mine?" said a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Wha??"  
  
Shocked Ami looked up to see Super Sailor Mercury in front of her!! "So THAT'S why!! You impersonator! In the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Well, well, well, I've been waiting for a confrontation with my opponent for quite a while now. Now all I have to do is simply eliminate you and take your place!! HAHAHA!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Serena had almost caught up with Ami when she noticed that Ami had stopped and transformed. She gasped in disbelief and she saw two Super Sailor Mercurys in front of her.   
  
"I...don't believe this! ...Well, believe it or not, Ami needs my help!" With that, Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and hurried to help her friend.  
  
"Hold it right there, you imposter! If you think that you can mess with my fri..." She was suddenly cut off by a large, blue ball of energy. "Yikes!" She screeched, and barely dodged the attack, landing squarely on her behind.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" both Mercurys cried. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Moon sweat dropped. "Wahhhhh!!! How am I going to figure out who's who??? Both of you look EXACTLY alike, sound alike, and have the same powers!"  
  
"Don't worry Sailor Moon, I'll take care of this by myself," said Mercury.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach this fake to never mess with the sailor soldiers," the other agreed.  
  
The two began battling it out. Sailor Moon looked on helplessly, she couldn't help since she couldn't figure out who was who, and was worried that she would hit the wrong one. At that moment, the rest of the group arrived already transformed. They stared in shock at the two Mercurys.   
  
"Okay, I've had enough fun. Time to get something done now that everyone's here!" With that, the evil Mercury cried "Mercury Storm Delusion!" The powerful attack hit Mercury (the good one) head on and she slammed into the others. The others all ended up on the ground in a big heap.  
  
Taking this opportunity, the evil Mercury then took out her computer and started to send a large wave of energy over the scouts while they were down. Suddenly...  
  
"Uranus World Shaking"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream"  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise"  
  
and evil Mercury's computer was exploded into bits and she was hurt by the blasts.   
  
"Ouch! You stupid pests! You only got me this time since I was outnumbered, but I'll be back and you'll all be sorry!! Hahaha!!" With that, the evil Mercury quickly vanished without a trace.   
  
"Two Mercurys? This is too much for me." Serena wailed.  
  
"You're not the only one," the others sighed.   
  
"Okay scouts, meeting right now at the temple. There are LOTS of things that we have got to figure out," Rei said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!! I'm not sure if I should really continue this or not, like if it's good enough... anyways, I couldn't think of the attacks that the outers used later on, so I just used their old attacks...hehe. If anyone knows, give me an email! :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
